


All Yours

by TomsLittleSister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomsLittleSister/pseuds/TomsLittleSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has given himself freely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old PWP. Well as close to a PWP as I can get.

Hot hands trailed down my chest. I could feel an ignited fire in my veins. Another deep thrust and my prostate was hit dead on. “FUCK!” I screamed. A sly chuckle above me. Those hands that were making delicious trails on my chest moved to tangle themselves in my hair holding me in place. The pace increase and got harsher. I could feel my body coiling ready for release. The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed down the corridor. I knew that we could be discovered at any second but with another hard hit to my prostate, I couldn't care. I tried to keep the needy mewling noises as quiet as I could. But it just felt too good. One hand left my hair and grabbed onto my cock. He started to stroke it in time with his punishing thrusts. “Cum for me, Harry” Hearing that sultry voice, the coil snapped, shooting seed across both our chests. I could feel him going faster, losing rhythm. A shuddered breath by my ear and I felt the hot splash fill me. Both of us panting as he put my legs down and slid out of me. He rested his forehead against mine. “Your amazing, Harry.” He cast a quick cleaning charm and accioed our clothes. Handing me my trousers he said, “Did you need help back to the tower?” “No, I’m good thanks. Just a little wobbly still.” He gently kissed me at first but I could feel the undeniable burn as the kiss heated up. He pulled away from me and buttoned his shirt as he walked away. I couldn’t help but feel slightly used as he walked away without another word. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“I really think that you should see Madam Pomfrey, Harry.” I leaned over the railing as I tried to get my stomach to stop rebelling. “I’m fine Mione. Just a little under the weather.” “Harry you haven’t been in the Great Hall in almost two weeks that you have been sick. I wonder if you're even eating at all.” “I go to the kitchens. Its just overwhelming in there. I’m tired of the stares.” “Well Harry, you were with Dumbledore when he passed. . .” she said getting too choked up to finish the sentence. I just couldn’t believe that less than two days ago the Headmaster was still alive. I knew this was all my fault. I could have stopped him. It didn’t have to end like that. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Come with me, Harry” he said behind me. Arms wound around my waist and rubbed my stomach, moving down to my trousers. I lightly moaned as he palmed my arousal. I nodded and he grabbed my arm and dragged me into an alcove. “You’re going to have to be quiet.” He said silkily as he nibble my earlobe. I could do nothing but nod. In broad daylight, I knew that I would have to be quieter than ever. Neither of us could afford to be caught. He pushed me gently into the wall and started a nibbling trail down my neck. His hands were busy undressing me as swiftly as possible. I moved to undress him and he grabbed my wrists. Pushing them above my head he paused in his movements. He moved my legs apart and I could feel his arousal on my leg. His lips captured mine and I softly moaned into the kiss. He took out his wand and cast a few spells at the tapestry covering our alcove. “I can tell this is not going to be a quiet day for you. It has been a while since I’ve heard you scream for me.’ My remaining clothes were vanished and I gasped at the sudden cold. He watched as my body slowly broke out in gooseflesh. His gaze was heavy as it took in my body. He made another quick flick with his wand and my hands were tied and secured above my head. He slowly unbuttoned his clothes, enjoying the trembling state I was in. I was so turned on that my cock was already leaking. He softly chuckled at the look on my face. He finally nude and with one last gesture of his wand I felt myself empty as the cleaning and lubrication charm took effect. He took one hand and torturously slow started to stroke my cock. The other hand moved past my bollocks and circled my entrance. Without any warning, he pushed two fingers and entered me. Hissing from the slow burn I pushed down harder to get his fingers deeper. He drew in a ragged breath of his own at the feeling. He added another finger without waiting for me to adjust. I tried to ride his fingers. It was hard tied to the wall like I was. I felt his fingers unerringly find the spot inside me that always made spots dance across my vision. I cried out as he hit my prostate a few times. He removed his fingers and grabbed my thighs. He wrapped them around his waist and lined himself with my entrance in one motion. Giving one good hard thrust he slammed into me. The pain was exquisite, but it felt like a piece of me was coming home. I never felt complete unless he was inside me. He held still even though I could feel his muscles tremble with the need to move. When the harshest part of the burn faded, I nodded. He slowly exited watching my face the entire time. There was nothing like the weight of his gaze. His hands held my thighs and he shoved home again. He set a harsh rhythm that dragged against my prostate with each thrust. I was soon crying out, screaming just like he wanted me to. I couldn’t last at this pace. “I’m gonna, so, hgun.” I couldn't get a coherent sentence around the feeling. He removed one hand from my thigh and wrapped it around the base of my cock. “Not yet Harry” “I mewled my displeasure and need. My whole body shook with the need to cum. He continued his onslaught, each thrust seemingly deeper. He gave a low growl as I clenched around him in a small effort to pay him back for not letting me cum. He bit down on my collar bone in his release. Only once in a great while did I get to see him come undone before me. He released my cock as he finished his own orgasm. Just the look in his eyes was enough to send me over the edge with me being so close. He let my legs down and slipped from me. He pawed through his closes on the floor and I could feel his seed begin to drip down my leg. He waved his wand and my hands were released. He moved his wand again and I stopped him. “Don’t, I want to feel you inside me all day.” He moaned at the thought and conjuring a plug he met my eyes as he slid it deep inside. “Gods, I don’t know if I’ll be able to leave you alone for the rest of the day knowing that you have that in you. “ I knew that this would drive him crazy. “I’ll have a hard time not touching myself all day knowing that part of you is still inside me.” I said slowly. Growling lowly, he ripped the plug out and bent me over. I spread my legs wide as he grasped my cheeks. I couldn’t wait for round two. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t understand what was wrong with me. I took my turn with the locket outside the tent. I needed to get away from Ron and his whinging about food. I was no stranger to hunger but this was ridiculous. I was ravenous. Everything sounded good even the dirt at my feet. Looking around I knew there was nothing around to eat. So far our success at fishing was hit and miss at best. The locket warmed against my chest and I looked down at it. It felt hot almost, like someone’s body heat. I felt it move against my hand as if it almost was trying to go somewhere. I looked in the direction that it was trying to go to and saw nothing but more rocks and trees. Taking my wand I couldn’t help the curiosity as it got the better of me. I walked in the direction the locket pulled and found a small hole in the ground that I walked passed twice. It was a rabbit hole. Figuring I had nothing to lose, “Accio Rabbit.” A large jackrabbit came flying out of the hole and I shouted “Stupify” before I even realized what it was. The rabbit fell to the ground and calming my jumping pulse I picked it up. Guess we finally get something good to eat. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Snapping awake I felt myself engulfed in a moist heat. A tongue swirled around the tip of and I was again engulfed to the root. A finger move inside of me teasingly. “Fuck you feel so good.” I said breathlessly. I could feel a smile stretch around my cock. I put my hands on the hard shoulders that were above my hips. Feeling a harsh suck all the way down, I was quickly brought to the edge. A low hum pulled him over and I screamed his release down the willing throat. “You know you’re mine now. I need to hear you say it, Harry.” I could feel three fingers moving in and out of me. I must have missed that part. “I’m yours. All yours.” A possessive growl came from the darkness. He was roughly plunged into as my legs were put onto his shoulders. The pounding was brutal in its speed and force. My legs were almost bent over my head. The angle was almost too sharp for how hard I was fucked. The pace increased and the voice turned gravelly over him “Say it again.” “ I’m yours!” I cried out as I came to my release again. I wasn’t able to angle the spray and some landed on my face. My legs were moved to a more comfortable angle as my chest and face was licked clean of my seed.” That’s right. Your mine!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
I was so tired. I had a hard time keeping my head up. I had to keep fighting. After pulling Draco from the fire I was coming close to giving up. I knew I was now at the close. I had to walk alone. I saw all the death eaters gathered. “He’s not coming” “I’m here.” I said as I pulled off the cloak. I knew this was it. I would finally be free. “Harry Potter.” A sinister voice said from the crowd. “Hello Tom” I had already listened to my parent’s shades tell me they were proud no matter what happened. I could see him smirking standing opposite me. I shook in the night air. He slowly walked up to me and slowly caressed my cheek. His hand moved down my neck to my chest. “Why are you wearing a glamor?” I looked down at my waist and said “Go ahead and remove it.” He ended it and everyone in the clearing could see my distended belly. “It’s yours” I said softly. “Mine?” “All yours Tom.”


End file.
